An enterprise may provide a service to users that access servers from client machines via intermediaries which are deployed between the clients and servers. The intermediaries may use various information for managing operations on the network traffic between the clients and servers. Multiple components of an intermediary may participate in operations on the network traffic. It is challenging to use the various information across the multiple components.